


Always

by Anara_Muse



Series: In Honour of Alan Rickman [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, In Honour of Alan Rickman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anara_Muse/pseuds/Anara_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work in honour of Alan Rickman. I have made it as canonical as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Lily was everywhere he looked, especially in the three children he hated most. Or, not hated, but greatly disliked. They were annoying and reckless, and Granger could not keep her mouth shut for anything in class. Potter deliberately and carelessly broke the rules, and Weasley aided and abetted both of them. But he watched out for them-even though he’d rather not. Even if it was just because of a promise. But it wasn’t just a promise. It was Lily.

The beautiful, kind-hearted…Gryffindor- as much as he hated to admit it- still held his heart, after all these years. That red hair, those green eyes, but more importantly, her mind and heart. She was as intelligent as him, and even though she didn’t forgive him...but he wasn’t going to think about that. He was dying at the hands of Voldemort, and wasn’t that fitting? He was dying for the sake of the Wizarding World. But in his mind, he was dying for Lily. This is what she had wanted. Freedom from the Dark Lord. And he was working towards it. If his blood being spilt meant that Lily got what she wanted, what she died for, then it was all worth it. Everything, even becoming a Death Eater. Because if not, how could he have spied for the Order?

But there was no time for ifs. He looked up into Lily’s eyes, watching them fill with tears. “Professor,” Harry said, but it wasn’t Harry he heard. All of a sudden, he was seeing Lily herself.

“Oh Sev,” she said. “I’m so sorry.”

“Professor,” Harry repeated, his voice breaking. “I’m so sorry.”

 _“Not sorry as I am. I’ve failed you. I’ve failed Lily. You’re still going to die, you stupid boy. Don’t you realise that? Yes, it will bring about the victory for the Light, but I am supposed to protect you. I’m only glad I’m dying first.”_ Maybe it was the coward’s thought, but it was true.

“Oh Sev, don’t think like that. You are the reason he’s alive,” said Lily. 

Severus knew he only had a few more minutes before he was completely dead. He could feel the venom creeping toward his heart. Any breath could be his last. So he decided to leave Harry Potter one last thing. Not for him, or even Harry, but for Lily. So that Lily could know. And Harry too.

“You have your mother’s eyes” he whispered. Then Severus Snape died, and he got to see his precious Lily once more.


End file.
